Secretary
Introduction Welcome to the position of Secretary at SASE UCLA! As the Secretary of the UCLA chapter of the Society of Asian Scientists and Engineers your job is to record all of the proceedings that take place at formal meetings and events held throughout the quarter. These proceedings and tabled topics are written down and organized into a bulleted notation format and are generally referred to as meeting minutes. Along with making these documents accessible to the entire SASE UCLA member population, duties also include organizing and communicating week specific action items for executive members. These minutes and action items are recorded so all SASE members, both current and future, have access to meeting topics (and the associated conclusions) which have been discussed previously. These minutes serve as a point of reference for members who wish to review current policy and event creation decisions made by the SASE governing body and also to examine the historical decision making methodology of previous SASE UCLA generations. Secretary Duties As secretary your duties include but are not limited to the following tasks: 1. Record all meeting proceedings; this includes all main discussion topics, important points which were discussed and all conclusions derived from the discussion. Each major topic should have an associated time stamp 2. Record all tabled topics; tabled topics are topics which either require some further member action for discussion to continue or are found to be prematurely introduced into current meeting proceedings. These should be recorded as topics for discussion at a later date and put into the appropriate section of the formal minute template 3. Organize the meeting proceeding notes into the SASE minutes template and e-mail the immutable document to the SASE member list. Assign an appropriate name and file the mutable document into the minutes folder in the SASE dropbox 4. E-mail the weeks action items to the exec list along with the minutes Starting Checklist 1. Have some type of portable note taking device either digital or paper notebook to record meeting proceedings 2. Obtain access to the shared SASE Minutes folder and associated minutes template 3. Change the current template headings with your name after the secretary label 4. Obtain SASE member and Exec mailing lists and the email template from the previous secretary Weekly Checklist To be done the same day of the weekly meetings 1. Record all proceedings at weekly meetings! 2. Transcribe notes into the SASE Minutes template also noting tabled topics at the end of the form 3. Alter the header and title dates to the current date in the minutes document 4. Save both PDF and DOCX formatted minutes files into the shared SASE Minutes folder with the proper filename 5. Email the PDF minutes file to the SASE members mailing list with the current dated email template without action items list 6. Email the PDF minutes file to the SASE exec mailing list with the current dated email template with action items list Quarterly Checklist 1. Make sure all minutes files in the shared SASE Minutes folder are consistent, have two matching copies (PDF and DOCX) and have the appropriate file names 2. Record and file the quarters events list at the quarter planning meeting and send a copy to the President and/or Vice president for transcription into the events calendar. You may be responsible for keeping the events calendar populated and up to date 3. Be aware of meeting location changes; the secretary is not allowed to be late